Hikari no Kage
by Mayuuki
Summary: Un troisième monde existe en plus d'Hyrule et du Crépuscule. La princesse de celui-ci disparait et Link et Zelda vont devoir s'allier à Midona et Darklink pour la sauver, sans quoi les trois mondes seront détruits.
1. Prologue, La légende continue

Cette fois je n'ai pas d'excuse quant à la courceur du prologue et des deux premiers chapitres, ils ont étaient écrit depuis l'ordinateur... J'espère cependant que cela vous plaira, j'ai prévu de poster ce qui est déjà écrit pour que cela fasse plus de texte à lire d'un coup...Je promets d'agrandir les futurs chapitres!u.u ils seront plus longs, je m'y engage! Aller, maintenant, le prologue!=) (petite précision...Il s'agit de l'une de mes première fic, donc les chapitres suivants le 2 seront un peu différent dans la façon d'écrire, et (désolée!Y.Y) je n'ai pas corriger les fautes que j'ai pu faire...

Disclaimer: L'univers de The Legend of Zelda appartient à Shigeru Miyamoto-sama u.u Livia m'appartient tout comme Shadowlink.  
Rating: pour le moment K+, au fur et à mesure cela peut devenir T...

* * *

_**Hikari no Kage  
**__(l'ombre de la lumière)_

Il fait nuit. La pluie tombe abondamment. Des bruits de pas. Une porte qui grince. Des murmures. La même porte se referme. Des bruits de courses. Un cri déchire les Ténèbres. D'autres bruits de course, plus nombreux cette fois. Des voix qui crient un nom. Un nouveau cri. Les voix suivent le cri. Elles arrivent à la sortie d'un château. Elles hurlent une dernière fois:

« Princesse Livia! »

_Prologue:La Légende continue_

Link sortit du château d'Hyrule avec la Princesse Zelda.

« -C'est une magnifique journée, n'est-ce pas Princesse?

-Oui. Il y a longtemps que le Royaume n'est pas aussi splendide.

-Dommage, il devrait l'être plus souvent. »

Un messager apporta une lettre à la Princesse.

« -que se passe t-il?

-Les Sages ont besoin de nous parler. Il faut se rendre à la Chambre du Miroir.

-Bien.(il appelle Epona) je vous pris de bien vouloir monter,Princesse Zelda.

-Merci. »

Ils furent arrivés au crépuscule.

« -Bienvenus, ô Élus des Déesses.

-Pourquoi nous avoir demander?

-Hyrule court un grave danger.

-Bien pire encore que le pouvoir du Seigneur du Mal.

-Que ce passe t-il donc de si terrible pour mon royaume?

-La Princesse Livia

-Fille des Déesses

-A été kidnappée.

-Sans elle l'équilibre des trois mondes

-Sera rompu

-Et entraînera leur perte.

-Les trois mondes? Il y a Hyrule et ses royaumes voisins, le Crépuscule mais quel est le dernier?

-Le troisième monde est un monde qui est plongé dans les Ténèbres les plus sombres.

-Ses habitants ne supportent pas la lumière et la fuient.

-Ils sont en fait l'ombre des habitants du Crépuscule.

-La Princesse Midona est votre ombre Princesse Zelda.

-Et la Princesse Livia est l'ombre de la Princesse Midona.

-Darklink est ton ombre, Héros Élus des Déesses.

-Et Shadowlink est l'ombre de Darklink.

-Nos propres ombres en parlent aux vôtres.


	2. Retrouvailles d'ombres

Voilà le chapitre 1!

Disclaimer: toujours que Livia, Shadowlink à moi, plus à partir de ce chapitre, Maati, Alahnim et Lanondorf.

_Chapitre1:Retrouvailles d'ombres_

Le lendemain, Link et Zelda étaient à nouveau devant les restes du Miroir d'ombre.

« -Comment veulent t-ils que l'on aille dans le Crépuscule? Le miroir est brisé.

-Patience Link. Les Sages nous ont dit de patienter. »

Et comme pour donner raison à Zelda, le passage se réenclencha, laissant apparaître Midona et Darklink.

« -Bonjour Zelda. Salut Link!

-Bonjour Midona. Mes salutations Darklink.

-Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer, Princesse Zelda.

-et bah! Tu dis pas bonjour à ta lumière!rigola Midona.

-'lut...

-Plus sympa que ça tu meures...

-Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai mon ombre à aller sauver! »

Ils empruntèrent le portail et atterrirent dans le Crépuscule. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers le sommet du château de Midona. Là-haut ils rencontrèrent les ombres des Sages.

« -Avant toute chose, sachez que vous ne pouvez pas aller dans Shadowess comme cela.

-Pourquoi?

-C'est un monde où même le Seigneur du Mal ne peut pas aller sans succomber aux Ténèbres éternels.

-Alors des créatures de Lumière, vous n'y penser pas!

-Les Shadow, habitants de ce monde, peuvent voir dans le noir car ils vivent.

-Pour pouvoir pénétrer en Shadowess, il faut posséder des fraguements d'Ombres Ébènes.

-en voici suffisamment pour vous tous. Faites-y attention.

-L'Ombre Ébène est un morceau purifié de l'atmosphère de Shadowess. Elle vous enveloppera d'une aura noire empêchant la lumière qui émane de vous de s'échapper et qui vous permet de voir comme en plein jour.

-Retrouvez et ramenez la Princesse Livia! »

Les Sages du Crépuscule les entourèrent, prononcèrent une formule dans un langage ancien et levèrent leurs bras au ciel. L'instant d'après, nos héros avaient disparus.

« -Relâchez-moi! Mes gardes vous trouverons et vous tuerons l'un après l'autre et dans d'affreuses souffrances!

-Qu'est-ce que vous racontez Princesse?dit un homme au visage couvert. Vos hommes sont des incapables!

-Calme-toi Lanondorf. Tu vas la traumatiser si tu continues à sourire comme cela.

-Vraiment Maati?

-Et oui, Alahnim.

-RELACHEZ-MOI!

-Tu vas te taire oui!

-C'est vrai que tu deviens casse-pieds.

-Et tu vas nous faire repérer.

-Mwahahahahahah! »


	3. Shadowess

Dernier chapitre posté aujourd'hui...

Disclaimer: Shadowess est à moi, l'Ombre ébène et la reine Ténèbra aussi pour le reste, regardez les précédent chapitres!=P

_Chapitre2:Shadowess_

Nos héros arrivèrent dans un lieu extrêmement sombre, mais grâce à l'Ombre Ébène, ils purent voir comme en plein jour. La première chose qui les choqua fut la panique totale des habitants de ce monde. Link tenta de demander ce qu'il se passait à un adulte un peu plus calme:

« -Excusez-moi. Pourriez-vous me dire ce qu'il se passe?

-Tu n'es pas au courant petiot? Et bien pour faire simple: dans deux jours se tient notre fête annuelle pour célébrer la Légende du Héros de la Lumière. Normalement, la Princesse doit faire don de quelques gouttes de son sang Divin mais comme elle a été enlevée son offrande ne sera pas faite et nous allons nous attirer les Foudres Célestes.

-Savez-vous qui l'a enlevée?

-Il paraît que cela serait une bande de puissants mages. À ce que j'ai entendu il s'agirait de: Maati, puissant mage du vent; Alahnim,puissant magicien et Lanondorf, Le Seigneur incontesté des Ténèbres les plus obscurs.

-Bien, merci. Au revoir.

-Alors comme ça les ombres de Ganon, Vaati et Agahnim ont enlevé la Princesse.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment leur ombre. Ce sont les ombres des ombres de vos ennemis.

-Que voulait-il dire par les Foudres Célestes?

-J'ai ouïe dire que comme la Princesse était la fille des Déesses, en tant que Nymphe, elle doit offrir son sang une fois par an à ses mères.

-Comment tu sais tout ça Dark?

-Je lis, moi.

-Bon on commence l'enquête! Il faut la retrouver! »

Ils partirent donc à la recherche d'indice pouvant leur indiquer où se trouver la Princesse. Après avoir tourner en rond pendant plusieurs heures, ils trouvèrent un indice.

« -Ma meilleure amie a vu Lanondorf se diriger vers le vieux château, à l'extérieur de la cité.

-Merci petite.

-Nous devons nous rendre au Château de l'ancienne Reine Ténèbra.

-Ça a pas l'air sympathique comme endroit.

-Qui êtes-vous? Pourquoi voulez-vous pénétrer dans le Château de La Grande Reine?

-Tu es Shadowlink?

-Comment connaissez-vous mon nom?

-Je suis la Princesse Zelda et voici la Princesse Midona.

-Je suis Darklink et voici Link.

-Vous êtes les envoyés par les Sages du Crépuscule et d'Hyrule. Parfait. Vous allez m'aider à sauver la Princesse Livia.

-On est là pour ça!

-Venez. Ma maison est proche du Château.

-Bien. »


End file.
